wait For Me (Indo Ver)
by sehun's mother
Summary: "Hunhun.. tolong tunggu aku." / TaoHun drabble by mamahnya Sehun. Bhahaha. Happy Mum's day, btw. I love you! Lololol. DL?DR!


••• **Wait For Me** •••

A TaoHun drabble by sehun's mother (lmao, it sounds ridiculous)

Rated T / Drabble

 _ **Text message**_ / _Call text_ / **Song Lyrics**

•

•

Sudah berminggu-minggu.. berbulan-bulan.. sejak terakhir aku melihat anggota band kesayanganku. Atau.. Haruskah kusebut.. matan anggota band?

Sudah berminggu-minggu..berbulan-bulan.. sejak terakhir aku melihat belahan jiwaku. Cintaku. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia masih mencingaiku. Masih memikirkan aku seperti aku memikirkannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Aku melanggar janji.

Aku tahu aku membuat banyak orang kecewa. Aku membuat para penggemar menangis. Aku membuat anggota-anggota bandku membenciku. Mungkin kekasihku sekarang membenciku. Setelah semua yang telah kulakukan.

Aku bernjanji. Lalu mengingkarinya.

Itu adalah keputusan yang berat. Untuk akhirnya meninggalkan grup yang telah membesarkan namaku. Untuk meninggalkan grup yang sangat kucintai. Untuk meninggalkan separuh jiwaku.

Terdengar egois, bukan?

Tapi itulah yang terbaik. Aku memikirkannya berulang-ulang sebelum membuat keputusan terakhir.

Utuk pergi.

Sehun mengirimiku pesan. Setiap hari.

Dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Dia meneleponku setiap malam, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin mengingat janji-janji yang telah kuingkari.

Aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Karirku. Hidupku.

Aku ingin menghapus kenangan. Karena sangat menyakitkan untuk melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa jadi lemah. Aku harus menahan keinginan untuk kembali. Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku tidak ingin.

 _ **"Tao, aku merindukanmu. Kita sedang menyiapkan album terbaru kita. Cepat kembali, oke?"**_

Sangat menyakitkan setiap aku membaca pesan-pesan yang Sehun kirimkan padaku.

"Karena kau tidak di sini. Yixing harus harus melakukan rapp juga. Kkk~. Kau mau mendengarnya? Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini, sih. Karena lagunya baru akan dirilis minggu depan, tapi karena kita berada dalam grup yang sama, kau juga bisa mendengarnya. Aku akan mengirimkannya.

Saat aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang Sehun kirimkan, aku menangis. Aku merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah pada semuanya. Aku mendengarkan versi Korea dari lagi itu dan aku tersenyum di antara air mataku yang turun.

Aku ingin membalas pesannya. Aku sangat ingin bilang bahwa dia sudah melakukannya rapp-nya dengan baik. Dia banyak berkembang. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa memberinya harapan palsu.

 _ **"Aku ingin pergi ke Bugak. Mau ikut? Atau kau mau ke Sungai Han?**_ _ **"**_

Di tengah latihanku, Sehun mengirimiku pesan. Aku kelelahan karena latihan koreografi untuk debut soloku yang akan segera diluncurkan. Dan aku tahu Sehun pasti lelah karena jadwal EXO yang padat. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa membalas pesannya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

 _ **"Kau benar-benar pergi? Jongin bilang kau akan merilis album solo dalam waktu dekat. Jadi kau tidak akan kembali?"**_

 _ **"Jawab!"**_

 _ **"Bagaimana dengan janjimu?! Kau bilang kita akan berjalan bersama selamanya. Kau bilang kau akan selalu di sisiku? Sekarang kau di mana saat aku sangat membutuhkanmu? Apa salahku sampai kau melakukan ini padaku?!"**_

Hari itu aku menangis lagi. Sehun membenciku. Pastinya. Aku ingin memeluknya dan meminta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin.

Aku hanya bisa menulis sebuah lagu.

"Sekarang, kapanku aku membuka mata

Aku harus menahan kesunyian tanpamu di sisiku

Tiga kata yang selalu ingin kau dengar.. apa terlambat untuk mengatakannya sekarang?

Karenaaku masih mencintaimu."

Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintai Sehun. I selalu ingin jadi kekasih terbaik untuk Sehun. Cinderella-ku.

 **"My girl.. Kalau saja kita bisa memutar waktu..**

 **My girl.. Aku akan menjadi kekasih terbaikmu..**

 **My girl.. Saat ini aku hanya bisa memimpikannya.**

 **Aku sendirian dan tak ada seorangpun untuk diajak berbicara..**

 **Oh my girl.. Kadang aku ingin tersenyum.**

 **Oh my girl, tapi tak ada apapun di sekitarku.**

 **My girl..**

 **Kukira kenangan akan jadi indah, tapi yang tersisa di akhirnya hanyalah rasa sakit."**

.

.

"Taozi~"

Kubuka mataku perlahan saat ibuku meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku. Aroma obat-obatan sangat kental di sekitarku. Suaraku lemah saat aku menyahut pada ibuku.

Kulihat senyum manis ibuku padaku. Ia membelai rambutku yang sekarang berwarna crimson.

"Shixun menelepon."

Aku menghela nafas keras-keras saat ibuku menyebutkan namanya. Memalingkan kepalaku ke samping saat aku merasa air mataku akan keluar lagi.

"Bicaralah padanya sesekali, nak."

"Bu, kumohon. Aku tidak bisa. Tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap untuk bicara dengannya." Kataku. Suaraku masih lemah. Aku masih merasa begitu lemas. Kurangnya asupan makanan di tubuhku melemahkanku. Aku hanya mendapat cairan dari infus.

Sial. Hanya seminggu sebelum konser pertamaku. Dan aku di sini, di rumah sakit. Lemah. Rapuh.

"Katakan pada ibu kapan kau akan siap? Tidak akan. Dia menelepon siang dan malam. Dia mengirimkan pesan juga. Dia bertanya soal kesehatanmu.. Dia tahu soal kesehatanmu." Ucap ibuku perlahan.

Aku menutup mataku dengan tanganku yang bebas. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis. "Aku mengecewakanmya, bu. Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya." Isakku mulai terdengar di sela nafasku.

Ibuku masih membelai rambutku. "Aku tidak berfikir dia memikirkan itu sekarang. Dia khawatir denganmu. Bicaralah padanya."

Kurasakan ibuku menarik tanganku dan meletakkan ponsel di atas telapak tanganku. Aku menatapnya ragu tapi dia hanya tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan dokter sekarang." Dia pun keluar dari ruang rawatku.

Kuambil ponselku dan mengangkatnya agar aku bisa melihat layarnya dengan mudah. Kuusapkan ibu jariku di bagian bawah layar dan aku tertegun. Ibuku sudah membuka pesan yang Sehun kirim dan sekarang aku bisa membaca beberapa pesan baru."

 _"Ada apa?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kau di rumah sakit?!"_

 _"Angkat teleponku! Kumohon?"_

Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum menekan logo panggil. Hanya di nada panggil kedua sebelum ia mengangkat panggilanku.

 _"Panda bodoh! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Tinggal seminggu lagi sebelum konsermu. Apa foto-foto di Naver itu benar-benar kau?! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Pesanku! Kenapa kau tidak-"_

"Hun.." Kupotong rentetan kata-katanya sebelum ia bertanya lebih banyak. "Maaf ya." Ucapku dengan suara serak. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Diam. Dia tidak berucap sekata pun. Hanya deru nafasnyalah yang bisa kudengar lewat panggilan itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat aku dapat mendengar isakan dari seberang.

 _"Aku merindukanmu..bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Dasar kau panda bodoh!"_

Dia menangis. Dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut menangis.

"Maaf." Ucapku lagi.

 _"Jangan."_ Bisiknya. _"Jangan minta maaf. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku harusnya..lebih bisa merawatmu. Maaf... Maaf, Tao."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Hunhun."

 _"Aku merindukanmu."_ Isakannya semakin keras terdengar, dan dadaku tidak bisa lebih sakit dari saat itu.

"Tolong, jangan menangis." Aku memohon. "Maafkan aku, kumohon jangan menangis.. Aku... Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu.. hyung."_

Sunyi lagi. Aku punya baaaanyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan... padanya. Tapi saat itu entah kenapa aku tidak tahu apa yang harus hanya bisa mendengar isakan kecilnya.

"Datanglah. Ke konserku." Aku berusaha bergurau. Hanya setengah hati. Tentu saja. Aku tahu aku akan jadi orang paling bahagia jika dia datang ke konserku. Tapi aku tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi.

" _Aku bertanya pada manager hyung soal itu_." Sehun mencoba berucap. " _Dia melarangnya."_

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu.. _Kau pasti sangat sibuk dengan yang lainnya."_

 _"Aku merindukanmu." Rengeknya. "Kami merindukanmu."_

Menghela nafas dalam, aku membiarkan kelopak mataku tertutup. "Aku juga. Aku merindukan kalian semua. Tapi kita tidak bisa bertemu. Tidak sekarang. EXO-L membenciku."

 _"Tidak. Tidak benar. Mereka menyayangimu."_ Bisiknya.

Sangat menyakitkan mendengar isakannya. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi karena akulah penyebab isakan itu. Penyebab air matanya turun.

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi kita bertemu lagi tahun depan.. atau mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lagi."_ Dia berusaha tertawa dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Hun.."

Dia bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku punya permintaan."

 _"Apa itu?"_

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hunhun.. tolong tunggu aku."

•••END•••

Ulala! Gimana? Ini di tulis sekitar bulan Mei lalu pas mau konser itu terus dia mencret(?) (serius dia diare—v aku taunya sekitar agustus tapi kalo dia sakit diare wekaweka). Ya pokoknya dari jaman CMB sampe agustus itu aku gak berhenti ngegaloin TaoHun sampe ya..hal begini tercipta. Ada versi HUN's POV juga sih, kalo mau baca englishnya itu Song For Me. (ini kan juga Cuma Indonesia Ver. Wait for me yang sebelumnya). Agak beda tapi ya intinya tentang Tao's departure.

Oya ini juga nggak saya edit, tak translate aja abis itu udah. Jadi kalo typo ya maaf, namanya juga ngetik di hp. Ngetik pake laptop aja typo banyak apalagi pake layar gesek kan-

Ok.. Yang udah baca jangan pelit review. Tak cium kamu -_-)v

_Mamahnya Sehun_

•••


End file.
